The present invention relates to the sport of golf and, more particularly, to a practice golf tee that is adjustable in height for supporting a golf ball at a desired, consistent elevation.
In order to develop a consistent golf club swing, one needs to maintain consistent ball tee level. When first learning the game of golf or a seasoned player, not establishing correct tee height in relationship to the club being used, prolongs the development of a consistent swing.
Current training tees are made of wood or other material that typically limits them to being securely placed in the natural earth. As a result, such tees are easily broken and/or become dislodged and thrown out of their original placement. These broken and/or damaged golf tees can cause damage to maintenance equipment that is used to maintain said practice areas.
As can be seen, there is a need for a resilient practice golf tee that is adjustable in height for supporting a golf ball at a desired, consistent elevation. Said practice golf tee is adapted to be used on various natural earth surfaces (sand, high grass, snow, etc.) because of its resiliency, as well as that it eliminates the need to buy replacements and aids in preventing damage to maintenance equipment by keeping the surrounding placement surface free of broken golf tees.